These Wounds They Will not Heal
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: A lifetime of scars start to bleed after one horrible night...bringing Jing Mei and Carter together


Title: These Wounds they will not heal  
rating: pg-13  
warning: language  
cast: Jinter  
Summary: A lifetime of bad days turns into one night of hell that brings Jing Mei and Carter together  
He stood on the patio, and threw the empty vodka bottle into the empty pool  
  
*crash*  
  
"I don't need ANYYOOONEEEE" he yelled to the sky  
  
*crash* vodka spilled down the cement sides of the pool  
  
Carter took another swig of his second bottle,"**** you!" he started to cry,"**** YOU!"  
******************************************  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
******************************************  
"Mummy" Jing Mei sighed,"I told you I can't make it. I tried to get time off"  
  
In the bathroom down the hall,the timer went off  
  
"I've got to go Mummy.I really do"  
  
JIng Mei stood up and eyed the clock.Instinctively,she rested her hand on her abdomen  
  
"I said I tried.Why would I lie to you??"  
*******************************************  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming,confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling  
****************************************  
"Mrs.Carter" the butler hissed  
  
"Help him inside" she took a deep breath,"This is never to be spoken of again"  
  
"But,Ma'am"  
  
"No one is to kn ow" Gamma stroked Carter's hair gently,"They aren't ever to find out"  
******************************************  
I can't seem to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
*******************************************  
She curled up in the corner of the bathroom and sobbed loudly  
  
*ring*  
  
Jing Mei started to laugh,tears racing down her cheeks,waiting for the answering machine to go on  
  
*beep*I'm not in right now,leave a message at the tone  
*beep*  
Jing Mei, it's your mother. Auntie's willing to move the dinner to eight, so you can come after work  
*beep*  
****************************************  
God ascends a confidence  
I'm convinced is too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure  
*****************************************  
John teetred on the edge of his bed  
  
"Where do you think you're going??" the small old woman cowered in the doorway  
  
"I told Deb I'd be by" he mumbled,blindly smoothing his hair in the back of his head  
  
"Not in your condition"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"YOu heard me John"  
  
Carter squinted, the alchol and bright light making it hard to see his grandmother's sad,disappointed face  
  
"What is someone from the hospital were to see you??"  
  
"Isn't that what you want!" he yelled  
  
"Be quiet,"Millicent hissed,"someone will hear you"  
  
"HOW!" Carter screamed,"IN THIS ****ING EXCESSIVE HOUSE!"  
  
"Go"  
  
"What??" he yelled  
  
"I said GO"  
  
He slammed the door,making her jump  
******************************************  
This conflict endlessly  
Has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting,reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting  
How I can't seem to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
*******************************************  
"DEB!" he pounded on her apartment door,"DEB!"  
  
She wiped her eyes and tightened the robe around her  
  
"I need to borrow some money to pay for the cab" he grabbed her arm,making her jump  
  
"You're drunk"  
  
"Nice to see you too" he fell on the couch,"What was so urgent??"  
  
Deb shook her head,"sleep it off,we'll talk in the morning"  
  
"Deb??"  
  
"Good night John"  
  
"Wait" he stuck his foot in the door,"I've probably severed every single tie with my family"  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
Carter narrowed his eyes,"For you"  
  
"I never asked you to come to my door wasted out of your mind" Deb bit her lip  
  
"Is something wrong??"  
  
"I'm pregnant" Deb closed the bedroom door quickly,locking it  
  
"DEb!!" he pounded on the door,"DEB! Let me in,please!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
